It's the Mishapocalypse
by Nurmengardx
Summary: Mishas have taken over.


It's the Mishapocalypse

Dean ran into the bedroom and doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Then he saw him, sitting on the bed.

'_Join me, Dean,'_ he whispered. Then another one appeared at the window.

'Join _us,_ Dean,' he insisted.

'Never,' Dean growled. He kicked the one at the window out of the way and climbed down, running as fast as he could as soon as he hit the bottom. He had no idea how it had happened. That morning he'd just woken up and found himself staring into the face of Castiel, except it wasn't Castiel.

'My name is Misha,' he said. 'Join me.'

'Cas?' he said groggily. 'What's going on?'

But there he was again, at the door.

'Join us, Dean.'

Dean thought he must be dreaming, but he sat up and barged past the two CasMishas in his room. His autopilot took over and he headed straight for the fridge. Pulling out a beer, he straightened up and saw Sam standing by the counter, but he was acting strangely, clutching at his head and convulsing.

'Sam?' he said warily. Sam groaned loudly but then stood up straight and looked right at Dean. He wasn't Sam anymore, his face had changed. Dean dropped his beer and it smashed, unnoticed against the floor. That's when he realised it had finally happened. He'd ignored all the prophecies beforehand and it had finally come back to bite him in the ass. It was the Mishapocalypse.

He was running away from Bobby's house now and wondered how he could survive this. Becoming Misha Collins was highly contagious, but luckily he knew how to kill them. He had to find the Nicolas Cage hordes. The Nicolas Cage virus was also highly contagious but he knew it was his only chance, so he ran and cursed himself for not jumping in the Impala first. As he ran he encountered many Mishas but somehow didn't catch it. He hotwired a car when he was out of sight of the Mishas and sped out of the town. Thankfully Bobby had kept tabs on the Nicolas Cage horde , so Dean knew exactly where to go. There were many small tribes of Nicolas Cagers but the main one had a large nest in Washington DC, where it was rumoured that they were constantly trying to steal the Declaration of Independence.

It took Dean a couple of days to get to DC and he had run over hundreds of Mishas along the way, but it was necessary, he needed his brother back. He wasn't sure anything could be done for Castiel though; the guy was the origin of the disease. Finally, he arrived in DC, and the streets were almost completely deserted, except for a few desolate looking Cagers. It looked like there had been some sort of battle between the Mishas and the Cagers, he just hoped that there were still some Cagers left. For a while he just drove around, then an idea struck him. What if a few of them were still trying to steal the Declaration of Independence? So he drove round to the National Archives and there they were, bouncing off the walls off the building. They didn't look particularly clever but they must be some kind of help, otherwise Bobby wouldn't have kept tabs on them. So he got out of the car and they glanced at him vaguely before going back to their assault on the National Archives.

'Ok, listen up all of you! I need your help to defeat the Mishas!' he cried. They took absolutely no notice of him. 'Come on,' Dean grumbled. This was going to be more difficult that he thought. Then the doors to the National Archives opened. Dean gasped as light filtered out and Nicolas Cage and Misha Collins walked out. He knew from their gait that they were the Originals.

'Change everyone back!' he shouted desperately.

'I don't think so, Dean,' Misha smiled. 'Join us.'

'Yeah, ok, not gonna happen, change them back or I'll set the Cagers on you.'

Suddenly a whole crowd of Mishas emerged, followed by a crowd of Cagers and they surrounded him. Then the Original Nicolas Cage grinned widely.

'We've formed an alliance, Dean, in exchange for the Declaration of Independence,' he said, pulling the old roll of paper from his back pocket. 'Choose, Dean. You can't escape.'

Dean gazed around at the crowd and there was, indeed, no way out and he grimaced. One thing he'd remembered about the Mishapocalypse, was that it wouldn't last long, so he sighed.

'You have to choose, Dean,' the Misha Original said.

'All right, all right. I choose Misha,' he conceded. The Mishas smiled widely.

'You'll have the honour of being infected by the Original,' the Original said. He walked slowly towards Dean, opening his arms in welcome. He gently took hold of Dean's hands and he felt his hands changing the moment he made contact. It was slow at first and it felt like a warm ripple spreading from his hands, up his arms and when it reached his face his mind went blank except for one short sentence.

'We are all Misha.'


End file.
